


Love And All It Means

by quackingfish



Series: they'll never be you and me [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexual Character, Developing Relationship, F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is stupidly in love with Geoff, and everything is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And All It Means

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Haus- Wolfgun

Michael smiled, ducking her head and pressing closer to Geoff. “I like you a lot,” She murmured, glancing up to watch his face.

He bit his lip, meeting her eyes and wrapping a hand around her shoulders. “I-“ He cut himself off, glancing away for a moment before she prodded him in the side.

“Yeah, Geoff?”

“I really should’ve told you this before- before I asked you out-“ Michael frowned, and Geoff hurried to continue. “Shit- I’m asexual? So like. If you wanna get serious, we should talk.”

“Oh.” Michael hummed quietly, letting the room fall into silence for a moment. “Hey, I figured we’d be doing this at some point, you know? Like, you already knew I’m trans, but still.” She laughed, shaking her head slightly. “Fuck, this is weird,”

“Michael, you are weird.”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you. But like- seriously. Boundaries. What are they. Tell me,” She wriggled around to face him, one hand coming up to keep his hand where it was on her shoulder. “Cause I totally want this to be serious, you dolt.”

Geoff broke out into laughter at that, curling towards her and grinning. “Yeah, I like you too. I just- don’t really wanna bang, if that’s okay,”

“Yeah dude, totally.” She paused, nudging his leg with her foot. “I’ve almost definitely told you this before, but call me a guy and I’ll punch you. In the face.”

“Yeah, I know the deal,” Geoff grinned, squeezing her shoulder. “It’s kinda hard to forget, considering.”

“Considering?”

“It’s kinda hard to forget, you know?  Even though I’m not like, into you sexually or whatever, I can still tell you’re pretty as fuck- and you just _don’t_ forget it when a girl _that_ pretty threatens you like that.”

Thinking back, it had probably been a bad idea to storm in like that, could have easily lost her the job, but at the time it had felt absolutely necessary, and it had worked out in the end anyway.

Michael grinned, slumping back against Geoff with a quiet laugh. “Yeah, okay.” After another moment of awesomely comfortable silence, she spoke again. “So like- kissing. Is it okay?”

Blinking down at her with wide eyes, Geoff opened his mouth, pausing to grin before he said “Yeah. _Hell_ yeah.”

“Fuckin sweet. Just- ask me or something first, okay? Don’t like, try and surprise me.”

“Okay. Can I?” Geoff’s hand went to cup her cheek, and Michael leaned into it, the simple touch filling her with warmth. This was so awesome.

“Yeah, c’mon,” She pulled on his hair gently, guiding him closer until they were kissing. It was just as awkward and uncertain as all Michael’s other first kisses, but _man_ , it made her so happy, the gentle press of his lips against hers unfamiliar and at the same time totally right.

 

Dating Geoff turned out to be even more awesome than she’d originally thought. Waking up to the smell of bacon or the feeling of him snuggled up against her was officially the best thing in the world, and he was a _really_ good kisser.

Dragging her attention away from the task of shaving her legs, Michael told him just that. Well, the kissing bit, not the rest of it.

“Thanks, Michael.” He smiled, leaning back against the sink. She didn’t really know why Geoff was in here with her, but she wasn’t going to complain. She appreciated the company.

“ _Shit_ ,” Michael hissed, only just noticing the tiny nick in her shin. “Oh, of _course_ , Jesus Christ.” Rolling her eyes, she set the razor down on the side of the bath, pulling her leg closer to inspect the damage. It was only minor, but she probably deserved it for letting herself get distracted.

“Good thing I bought more Band-Aids last week, huh?” Geoff grinned, breaking out into laughter when she mock-glared at him.

“Fuck you Geoffrey. God, I feel like a goddamned kid again, cutting myself shaving. Can’t even complain though, it’s not like I _have_ to do it anyway.” She shrugged, angling her leg so that the water washed the last of the blood away.

“Why do you then?”

“Cause I like it. You know, smooth legs, feels nice.” Michael said, shrugging again. “Pretty much same answer for everything I do, you know that.”

“If only you were doing me too, because that’d make the perfect joke.” Geoff grinned, dodging her half-hearted swat at his leg. “Yeah, I know.”

“Well, to be fair, I only keep you round because I like you and you’re cute, so it does kind of work.”

Geoff grinned and shifted to sit on the floor closer to her perch on the edge of the bath, resting his head on her shoulder. “C’mon, hurry up- we have shit to do today,”

“Yeah, like what?”

“Shopping. For clothes and shit this time- I’m fucking sick of you stealing my shirts.”

She stared at him, raising an eyebrow. “Geoff, we both know you like it when I wear your shit,”

“Okay, two things wrong with that-“ Geoff began, and Michael laughed, forcing her attention back to her legs while she listened to Geoff talk.

 

The first time Michael told Geoff that she loved him when they were curled up on the couch playing games together. It was, in a way, weirdly fitting, but even still it wasn’t the story she told the handful of people who asked, partly because she wanted to keep that moment safe and locked up in her mind so nobody else could have it, and partly because it was kind of fucking ridiculous.

She had choked the words out through hysterical laughter and a mouthful of pizza, shaking her head at Geoff because there was no fucking _way_ he’d managed to pull off such a stupid stunt, just like there was no fucking way Michael ended up telling him like this, except for how, like. Both totally happened.

There was something about it that was just _right_ , though, she didn’t exactly understand it, but the way Geoff had asked permission and then pulled her into a kiss that was more laughter and grinning than anything else seemed to have something to do with it.


End file.
